dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Move Cards
Move Cards are special cards that can boost your dinosaur's defense and attack, as well as unleash a special move that can give you a huge advantage in battle! All links to cards are from Kyoryu-King.com Card List (arcade). Please note that these are only the Anime and Arcade move cards! All DS Move Cards are found at DS Game Move Cards About Move Cards There are Normal Move Cards and Super Move Cards. Normal move cards can be used by all dinosaurs, but don't have as much of an effect as Super move cards. Super move cards can only be used by dinosaurs that match its element, but they are very powerful. Many of the Trading Card Game and DS Game use different names than the anime and arcade's. List of Normal Move Cards *Act Missile (rock) - Bring out an Act Missile, which will hit your opponent! *Alpha Dice (paper) - Roll the dice! Whatever you get will be the amount of Alpha Droids that will replace you! *Anhanguera Dive (scissors) - Anhanguera will attack your foe! *Atomic Bomb (paper) - Jump into the air, and ram into your opponent! *Attack Burst (paper) - Boost your power! *Banana Surprise - Your foe will slip on a banana peel and bonk their head! *Critical Block - Velociraptors will come and cancel your enemy's move! *Defense Boost - Reduce the amount of damage you get from your enemy! *Dino Stuffer (rock) - A magical beam turns your opponent into a stuffed toy! *Death Grind - Your dinosaur will drag your foe around and then fart at it! *Diving Press (Rock) - Knock your opponent into the ground! *Doromi/Rush Doromi - After an attack, Dromiceiomimus will lower your enemy's technique! *Elemental Power (scissors) - Increase your power *Excited Dokidoki (scissors) - Throw a dart! What will you get? *Final Fury - Velociraptors will come and rescue you from danger! *Ganbare *Gari/Rush Galli - Gallimimus will lower your opponent's technique! *Gokigen - Regain your strength by eating a delicious omelette rice! *Hamburger Nikoniko - Regain your strength by eating a delicious hamburger! *Happy - Regain your strength by eating a delicious pudding! *Haste (paper) - Cryolophosaurus rushes your opponent, giving them less time to decide their move! *Hell Smash - Ram the opponent straight into a wall! *Kamikaze Tackle (scissors) - Throw your foe into the air, then ram headfirst into it! *Leaellyn Cure (paper) *Life-Force Swap (scissors) *Mamori/Archaeopteryx Defense - Archaeopteryx comes and protects your dinosaur! *Move Block - Troodons keep your opponent from activating their move card! *Neck Crusher (paper) - Throw a powerful blow on the enemy's neck with your tail! *Power Drain (rock) - Drain your opponent's energy! *Recovery (paper) - Cryolophosaurus will come and heal your dinosaur *Skydive - Quetzalcoatlus will throw your opponent into rocks, lowering their technique! *Soft Beam (paper) - Prevent a tie by softening your opponent! *Soreike *Stun Dash (paper) - Segnosaurus will come and slap your opponent with its claws! *Sutoru/Rush Sutorutio - After an attack, Struthiomimus will lower your foe's technique! *Tag Team - Pawpawsaurus will come and take the blow for you! *Tail Smash - Smack your opponent in the face with your tail! *Tapejara Dive (paper) *Tatake *Technique Burst (scissors) - Boost your technique! *Tie Attack (rock) *Triple Headbutt - Lower your enemy's technique by ramming them with three Stegoceras! *Tie Attack *Tie Bomb (paper) - Get even on your opponent by using bombs! *Tupuxara Dive (rock) *Ukiuki - Regain your strength by eating a delicious Naples Tan! *Venom Fang (scissors) - Piatnitzkysaurus will come and poison your opponent! *Wakuwaku Strawberry Cake - Regain your strength by eating a delicious strawberry cake! *Wanpaku/Curry and Rice Menace - Regain your strength by eating a delicious curry and rice! List of Super Move Cards Fire *Volcanic Burst - Burn your enemy in a burst of flames! *Fire Cannon - Shoot a ball of fire from your mouth! *Fire Bomb - Bites and sets off a fiery blast! *Fire Scorcher/Death Fire - A giant, fiery meteor will demolish your opponent! *Flare Sword - A sword of fire will gather in the air and smash into your foe! *Magma Blaster - Burn your enemies with a beam of fire! *Heat Eruption - Fiery hot meteors are launched at your opponent! *Burning Dash Runs to enemy bites then runs them in a wall setting off a huge fiery blast! *Blazing Spin Attack - Bites enemy and sets it on fire! *Crimson Flame (special) -Smash your opponent into the ground and burts it! *Ultimate Fire Water *Shockwave - Cancel your opponent's move card and drown them! *Water Sword -Slash your opponent with the sword of water! *Hydro Cutter - *Aqua Vortex - Cancel tie and your dinosaur make a aqua twister! *Ocean Panic - Opthalmosaurus will come and drown your opponent! *Aquaja - *Futaba Mega Cannon - Futabasaurus will shoot a beam of water at your enemy. *Aqua Whip - *Tragedy of the Sphere - Suffocate your enemy in a sphere of water! *Neptune Stream (special) - Punch hard with a stream of water! *Ultimate Water Lightning *Electric Charge - Gather lightning and ram into your opponent! *Lightning Strike *Gatling Spark - Continuously prick your opponent with sparks of lightning *Thunder Driver *Plasma Anchor *Lightning Ax *Lightning Spear *Blitz Counter - *Inazuma Phalanx (special) - Bullets of lightning are fired at your opponent! *Thunder Bazooka -Wrap in lightning and charge your opponent! *Ultimate Lightning Earth *Earth Barrier (Paper) - Defend yourself using chunks of earth! *Crystal Break (Scissors) -Charge your opponent with crystal! *Sand Trap - Trap your opponent in quicksand! *Gigarock Hammer - Your enemy is smashed by a massive crystal! *Earthquake (Paper) - Slam your opponent into the ground! *Mole Attack - Burrow underground and attack your foe from below! *Big Rock Roller *Spike Arrows -Attack the opponent with crystal spike! *Quake Saber (Rock) - Slice your opponent with a crystal sword formed on your tail! *Gaia Mountain (special) - Stab your opponent with a mountain of crystals! *Ultimate Earth Grass *Nature's Blessing (Rock) - Heal dinosaurs to their full potential! Win at any sign to use this move. *Emerald Garden - Drain your opponent's energy! *Green Impulse - Tupuxaras will come and steal your opponent's energy! *Thorn Whip - A massive thorn will burst out of the ground and smack your opponent! *Big Foot Assault (scissors) - Seismosaurus will come and smash your opponent into the ground! *Super Impact - Supersaurus will throw you into your opponent! *Egg Attack - Oviraptors will shoot eggs at your foe! *Two Platoon Crush - Seismosaurus and Supersaurus will crush your enemy between their necks! *Metal Wing (paper) - Three Pteranodons will slice your opponent with your wings! *Dino Force (special) - Many dinosaurs charge at your opponent! *Ultimate Leaf Wind *Cyclone - Using the power of wind, win whenever there is a tie! *Hurricane Beat *Jet - Shurikens of wind slice through your foe! *Dino Illusion *Sonic Blast *Ultimate Wind *Kagerou/Mayfly *Biting Wind *Air-Raid Storm (special) - Swirl your opponent into the air, then kick them into the ground! DS Game Move Cards DS Game Move Cards Secret Dinosaurs Each Secret Dinosaur has its own 3 unique Super Moves. The only known exception is Eoraptor, which can turn into another dinosaur *Pachycephalosaurus - Dynamic Ray/Laser Ray, Head Driver, Quake Heat *Therizinosaurus - Gyro Slasher, Dangerous Claw, Nail Blade *Deinonychus - Cross Cutter, Dino Galaxy, Rolling Attack *Megalosaurus - Psychic Bind, Zero G Throw, Gigantic Fall *Pawpawsaurus - Pawpaw Rolling, Pawpaw Love Love, Pawpaw Press *Brontosaurus - Megawatt Stomp, Electro Launcher, Arc Discharge *Cryolophosaurus - Frozen Glide, Snow Crystal, Blizzard Smash *Eoraptor - See above Other Move Cards The Spectral Space Pirates (Zanjark) have dinosaurs that can use a unique move that doesn't require a card. *Gigas - Spectral Lancer/Jark Lancer (Gravo) *Armatus - Spectral Stinger/Jark Stinger (Foolsclap) *Maximus - Spectral Punisher/Jark Banisher (Sheer) *Bronto - Spectral Destroy/Jark Destroyer (Spector) Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Anime